Black and Gold
by Angels and Demons by KKurokami
Summary: Sequel to Angels and Demons. When our favourite celestial mage and her guild recieve and invitation to the Grand Magic Games, they get ready to kick some serious Sabertooth butt with their friends from Fairy Tail. But, when things take a turn for the sinister, they have no choise but to team up to retrieve something precious, stolen. Because now, this is a game of Life and Death.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I am so sorry it took so long, but unforeseen circumstances stopped me from being able to update. When I finally got the chance, now, to update I had a debate with myself as I am going overseas to Europe (SO EXCITED) for the next two weeks and won't be able to update and didn't want to start this only to let you all down by not updating for 14 days.

But the fact that I haven't posted it even though I promised I did won out, so here it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

A tall, blond-haired woman with one black and one gold eye stared off at nothing, tapping her fingers on the table before her.

"Hmmm…" she tilted her head.

"Hmmm…" she echoed. A boy with messy black hair titled his head as well, but his ice-blue gaze was fixed pointedly on her.

"Hmmm…" she said again. A girl with blood red hair bounced in her seat lightly.

"Hmmm…" she was obviously getting on people's nerves. A boy with purple hair and black eyes gazed impassively at her, the only thing giving him away was the slight twitch of his left eyebrow.

"Hmmm…" she was doing it on purpose. Two identical, white haired people tapped their index fingers in unison.

"Hmmm…" she just had to have been. A boy with light green hair and brown eyes clenched and unclenched his hand.

"Hmmm…" there was no other way she could have this effect on everyone without it being on purpose. A girl with bright blue hair sighed heavily, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hmmm…" wholly, totally, cruelly on purpose. A girl with light pink hair gazed imploringly at the unresponsive woman.

"Hmmm…" sadistically on purpose. A muscle in the man with shaggy brown hair's jaw twitched.

"Hmmm…" irritatingly. A woman with long silver hair rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Hmmm…" agonizingly. A girl with black and white pigtails lips became thin lines.

"What?!" on purpose. Eleven voices yelled at her at once.

"Why, in the name of all that is holy, did you call us all here, in the middle of several high paying missions, to listen to you 'hm'?!" The boy, no, young man, with black hair and icy eyes yelled, hands slamming down on the desk in irritation.

"It's been ten minutes and you haven't said a bloody thing!" The green haired one added.

"What is it, Luciana?" The silver haired woman pleaded.

"Oh, nothing." The golden girl at the head of the table waved her hand dismissively.

"Nothing?" The black haired one on her right asked dangerously.

"Well, I just thought…" she trailed off. "But no, nothing."

"Luciana…"

"I just mean, it might have been important but if you guys don't care…"

"Luciana…"

"After all, it's only the Grand Magic Games." She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"T-th-the what?" he asked in shock, jaw almost audibly hitting the ground.

"Oh, yeah! Before I forget. Victoria!" she danced over to the silver-haired women who just seemeb to sit there, frozen in shock. "Congratulations! You're Guild Master!" she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, as the magic binded the poor, unsuspecting woman to her new position in the Guild.

Luciana draped a white cloak over her body, giving her the impression of a child under a bed sheet pretending to be a ghost.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Adrian cried, eyes like saucers.

"Victoria's Guild Master now." Luciana said, as though it was nothing new to be surprised about and everyone should know.

"No, that's not what I- well, yes, but- I mean, didn't you just- and weren't you- huh?" he finally finished, unable to complete a coherent sentence. The girl grinned impishly at him.

She ran over and grabbed his hands, spinning the two of them around the room.

"Luciana…" he began his voice sounding strangled. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Did I just say what he thinks I just said?" the gold-headed girl echoed, turning to the now uncovered Victoria, who was, the poor woman, still staring in shock at her former Guild Master.

Luciana let a piece of crisp white paper float to the table in front of her, and the woman snatched it up, growing paler and paler at her eyes scanned the page.

"Well?" The red haired girl demanded. "Who's it from?"

"The M-Magic Council." Victoria muttered in reply.

"And what's it about?" The green haired boy prompted, the blue haired girl smacking him lightly on the arm at his condescending tone.

"Yuki!" She hissed under her breath.

"Caroline!" He responded to his girlfriend in the same way.

"The Gra…" she muttered so quietly no one could hear her.

"The what?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Ren!" Melody scolded in much the same manner as the other girl. Her boyfriend hung his head slightly but refused to move his eyes from the silverette.

"The Grand Ma…" she mumbled something that resembled "Mahicd Fwamnez".

"What?" Kuro and Keita asked in unison, each lifting an eyebrow in a perfect mirror of each other.

"The Grand Magic Games!" Victoria screamed, practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"What?!" All but two yelled, this time a gold exceed joined in.

"We're going to the Grand Magic Games!" Luciana shrieked.

Adrian's head shot up, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in a circle, kissing her firmly but gently on the lips.

'Bleck.' A snarky voice echoed in her head, but she ignored it as they ignored the room erupting in cheers and excited squeals around them.

They were going to the Grand Magic Games!


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Pixies

**Oh wow! 13 reviews! Thanks for your support, everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I started school again and it's like "homework homework homework". But I finally have a free weekend, so I am writing this chapter for all of you! Here we go! *flourish***

Loud, dramatic music filled the room as the auction faded from view, taking the music box, with its soft melody of "Masquerade" with it. The chandelier light up, and with a violent flourish of the orchestra, began rising swiftly towards roof…

**I'M ONLY JOKING!**

**But if anyone can tell me what that is from, I'll name a character from the various guilds after them! Mostly because I need ideas for characters… hehe… (You guys can request a name or I can take it from your account name, whichever) And I'll give you a hint: it's a musical!**

* * *

"Natsu!" a loud, angry voice yelled from the second floor of the Fairy Tail guild. "If you aren't up here by yesterday…" Erza trailed off, leaving the rest to his imagination.

"Aye!" he yelled, appearing in front of her suddenly, panting heavily and quaking in fear.

"Honestly, Flame Brain, calm down. It's not like whatever she does to you could be worse than what Lucy did to you when you-" Gray began with a smirk.

"Hey!" Natsu interjected, but Gray just continued as though he had never been interrupted.

"-dyed her hair the same sissy pink colour as yours." He finishes, a full blown grin on his face as he reminisced in good old memories.

"Ah, yes. I myself, was afraid for a moment of the wrath of our dear Lucy, but alas, 'twas not me her fierce rage was aimed at. I suppose… it was not to be…" Lisanna cried dramatically, pretending to swoon into the arms of her girlfriend, Erza.

"Aw, shut up Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled angrily, breathing fire, metaphorically, for once, waving his fist in Gray's face.

"Anyone here notice he doesn't call me Snowflake anymore?" Gray shouted to the guild, raising his arms dramatically.

"Aye! That's because Lucy said it was her name for you and that if Natsu called you that she would turn his insides into outsides!" Happy chimed up.

"It was horrifying…" Natsu fell back into the chair he had recently vacated, pale and breaking out into a cold sweat.

"What's wrong now, Natsu?" Gajeel turned the chair next to his fellow dragon slayer around and straddled it, crossing his arms over the back and resting his chin on them.

"Natsu's stuck in a flashback of the last time he tried to call me 'Snowflake'." Gray smirked.

"Oh, yeah. Jesus, even I was scared of her then." Gajeel, one of the most widely feared dragon slayers in Fiore, shivered in remembrance.

"Yeah. I hate that name." Gray said, glaring at Natsu darkly.

"So why do you let Bunny Girl –oh, crap, don't tell her I called her that- call you Snowflake?" Gajeel asked, internally thanking whatever omniscient being was up there that Lucy hadn't heard him.

"Why don't you want her to know you called her 'Bunny Girl'?" Gray replied.

"So, what was it you wanted, Master?" Gajeel shouted, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well, as you know, Fairy Tail has been invited to the Grand Magic Games!" the short, elderly man announced. Laxus, who had been reaccepted into the guild, sat next to his grandfather, grinning with excitement.

The rowdiest guild in all of Fiore took that as their cue to cheer loudly.

"Now, we are allowed to take twelve mages with us to represent Fairy Tail." Makarov said, and the entire guild held their breath. "Those mages will be; Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy, Cana, Gildarts, Levy and our newly rediscovered Loki!" he yelled happily, and the guild cheered.

Lisanna threw herself into Erza's arms, shrieking in excitement and Gildarts happily embraced his daughter. Levy hugged Gajeel, who simply grabbed her when she started to pull away and deposited her, blushing, into his lap. Natsu and Gray simply grinned at each other, and Laxus spun Mira in a circle, before remembering himself and practically teleporting to the other side of the guild, leaving her to blush and giggle. Loki just smiled to himself.

Lucy had let all her keys have the freedom to do whatever they wanted, with a promise to only summon them when it was absolutely necessary. Most had left and joined Fairy Tail, because they wanted to stay as close to their Master as possible, but also wanted to have as good a life as possible. They now made up Fairy Tail's largest team, called Team Lucky in honour of Lucy, the strongest Celestial Mage in the world.

A few, however, had chosen to stay with her. Plue, for one, but that was expected, the dog spirit adored her. What was really surprising was Aquarius. Even when her beloved boyfriend joined Fairy Tail, she had adamantly refused, continuously, to leave Lucy, though she refused to reveal why. But it wasn't hard to guess that big bad Aquarius had a soft spot for her master. She was, after all, fiercely protective of the girl.

"Now!" Master's voice interrupted the celebration, and they all stopped and looked at him. "I say we take this news with true Fairy Tail spirit!" he paused for effect. "And party!"

And all throughout town, mutters of 'bloody pixies' were heard…

* * *

**I just want to say I'm sorry if Lisanna/Erza offends you, but personally I can't see anyone as, well, for lack of a better word, 'masculine' as Erza being with a guy, and I wanted Lisanna to be happy to.**

**Just an advance warning. There WILL be homosexual pairings in this fanfic, but only about three in total, so don't freak out ****_too _****much on me, alright? Again, sorry if this offends you.**


End file.
